It all started with a game
by xHotxAsxIcex
Summary: So its basically a story about them all going to highschool. Max hates Fang, but Fang alway secretly had a crush on Max. Then one day they both go to a party and they play truth or dare. Stuff happens, and it all starts cuz of a dare. FAX A/U ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wazzup peoplezzzz? This is my first story so be nice. Im serious, if ur mean then im gonna cry. But if u have any suggestions or constructive critisism, plzz tell me cuz im pretty sure this is gonna suck, so ya. anyways, heres the story. So this is basically a little intro about the characters. The next chapter should hopefully be up soon. Just send me a review if you think I should continue with the story. Thnx:)**

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride or anything else other then my own made up people.**_

_**Max's POV:**_

Hey guys! Max here. I guess I should start by telling you about myself. My full name is Maximum Ride, but i prefer Max. Call me anything else and you die! Anyways, I'm 16 years old and I live in California. One thing you should know about me is that I'm a total tomboy. Seriously, I hate pink, I never wear makeup or dresses or skirts. I prefer jeans, t-shirts and hoodies. I think its obvious I'm not the most popular girl in school, but I do have some really awesome friends.

There's Nudge. Her real name is Monique but, she thinks its to common so she goes by nudge. She's 15 and she's such a girly girl! She's really into fashion and makeup and all that jazz. She's also got this incredibly annoying motor mouth. She can talk for 10 strait minutes without breathing! Thats probably like a record. Even though she can be incredibly annoying, she's one of my best friends. She's really sweet and she's popular. She has an older brother thats my age. His names Fang and I hate his guts! More on that later though.

Another one of my friends is Iggy. His real name is James but he likes to go by Iggy. Don't ask me why though, I don't think anybody knows why the hell he would want people to call him Iggy. Anyways, he's my twin brother, although we look absolutely nothing alike. He's incredibly pale and has blonde hair with blue eyes while I have tan skin, light brown hair with blonde streaks and chocolate brown eyes. He's really cool. He loves sports and he's alway there for me. Awwwwwwww what a sweet brother eh? Wanna know what the sad thing is? He's best friends with the enemy! (aka Fang)

Then there's Ella. She's mine and Iggy's little sister. She's the same age as Nudge, so she's 15. Her and Nudge could be twins! I swear they have almost the exact same personalities. The only difference is that Ella doesn't have a motor mouth. She can actually control it. Anyways, she has medium brown hair, tan skin and chocolate brown eyes- like me! She's really pretty though. And she thinks Fang is a butthole too! Great right?

Last, but not least, there Gazzy. His real name's Zephyr, but trust me, you don't wanna know why we call him Gazzy. He's 14 and has this adorable little sister named Angel. Anyways, Gazzy is basically the joker of the group. You know, always making jokes and pulling pranks. He and Iggy are both pyros who are obsessed with making bombs. Ever since they blew up my room, they were never allowed anywhere near my room again. He has llight blonde hair and blue eyes and skin thats not pale, but not exactly tan either.

So thats basically my whole group. It's a pretty weird group doesn't it? A jock, a jokester, a tomboy and 2 fashionistas. But we all are great friends and love each other a lot.

Anyways, on to Fang. His real name is Nicholas Martinez. I'm pretty sure he calls himself Fang because he's emo, but if you ask him, he'll deny it! Anyways he's a total player and incredibly annoying. For some strange reason he's also Iggy's best friend. Now if your wondering why I hate him, well ever since I met him he's been a total dick to me. You know always making fun of me and poking me and pulling my hair. Now he's such a player. He has a new girl on his arm literally ever other day. If that doesn't scream player I don't know what does! He just makes me so mad! Do you know what worse? He's our neighbor. Do you wanna know what even worser? His bedroom window faces my bedroom window. Our houses are so close he can literally come through his window into my window and then he's in my house! Anyways, no matter how much I hate him, I cant deny the fact that he is absolutely gorgeous. He has olive skin, black hair and blackish eyes with little gold flecks in them. He doesn't really talk much and he wears black all the time! Even his boxers are black! Not that I would know anything about that. Moving on, he's the most popular guy in school. Another reason to hate him. I mean picture those stereotypical popular guys you see in the movies... Now imagine them 10 times worse! Yup! Thats Fang for ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry! I know I said that I'd update a while ago, but I couldn't figure out how to add a chapter. So anyways, I hope y'all aren't mad at me and thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited/alerted my story. Trust me, it means a lot. So heres chapter 2 or 1 depending on whether or not you count the intro as a chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, James Patterson wont give me the rights to buy Maximum Ride, so I still don't own it **_

Max POV

*_Beep Beep* _Ughh! What the hell is that noise? Shut up noise! I felt around trying to make whatever was making the noise stop. Finally I found the source of the annoying noise and threw it across the room, hoping it would break. If you haven't figured this out yet, the noise was coming from my alarm clock. Anyways, when I threw it I thought it would break. But did it? Nope! It just kept ringing! Stupid alarm clock. Who the hell even invented alarm clocks? If he or she is still alive, I'm gonna kill them. The evil device woke me up from my dream where I ruled the world! No one wakes me up from that dream! No one!

"Oh Maxieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" called a Ella. Ella is my younger sister. I love her to death, but right now, I hate everything! You wanna know why? Because of my dang alarm clock! "Max! Are you awake yet?" "No," stupid alarm clocks! It's still ringing! "Max, wake up right now and go take a shower. I'm giving you a makeover before school." Makeover? No way in hell will anyone ever give me, Maximum Ride, a makeover! Why am I saying all this in my head you ask? Well honestly, I have no clue. So decided to voice my thoughts. "Uh hell no! Who or what made you think that you could actually give me, Maximum Ride, something as disgusting as a _makeover," _I said the word as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world, which in my mind, it was. "Oh come on! Please?" Ughh! This girl just doesn't know when to quit does she. I bet that when I open my eyes she'll be giving me bambi eyes. She knows I can't resist bambi eyes. I'm just not gonna look at her. But I have to open my eyes eventually. I still have to get to school, no matter how much I don't want to go. Sigh. I might as well brace myself for the torture. So I open my eyes and what do I see? Ella and her stupid bambi eyes. "Fine, lets just get this over with," I said in an extremely depressing tone. "OMG! Thanks so much Maxie! I'm gonna love you forever! Now go, take a shower." So I drag my lazy but out of bed and take a shower. Once I come out Ella tells me to change into the outfit she has picked out for me. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. At least its not pink. It was a pair of faded black skinny jeans, a tight red t-shirt saying rose are red, violets are blue, I have five fingers, the middle one's for you. I love that shirt. And on top of that, she gave me a studded black leather jacket. So it was all good. So I changed into that and told Ella I was done. "ZOMG! Max you look so good in that! This just proves it! I am a miracle worker!" Hey! What I usually wear isn't that bad! I look fine! I mean, its school, not a fashion show! "Okay so now its time to do your hair!" Oh joy! "Don't make that face! I'm not gonna do much. I'm just gonna blow dry and straiten it" Okay so that doesn't sound so bad. So I just let her do it. After she was done, I looked in the mirror to see how it looked, and oh my God! I looked great! I know right? Me looking great! I wasn't so happy for long though. You wanna know why? Cause next was the makeup. That's like the worst part! "Yo, Elles, do you have to do the makeup?" I asked her. "Uh, yaa. That's like the best part!" This was trying to kill me wasn't she? "Fine! Just keep it non slutty, k?" "Duh! Why would I want my big sis to end up being part of Lissa's crew?" In case you were wondering, Lissa is the school slut. I hate her so much. She wears heels so high she could fall and break her neck in them and her voice is so high and squeaky it'll make you go deaf. And you don't wanna know how much makeup she wears. She literally looks like a clown. You cant even tell if she has a face under all that makeup. Im not even joking. So basically what Ella did was, she put on some black eyeliner, some black mascara and a pinkish red lipgloss. I guess that wasn't so bad. I looked in the mirror and OMFG! I looked HOT! Yup, I said it. I, Maximum Ride, looked hot. Just then my stomach started growling, so me and Ella went to get some breakfast. Mmmmmmm I smell bacon! I love bacon. I wanna marry bacon. But that would be gross, so I wont marry bacon. Do you know who made the bacon? No not my mom. My twin brother, Iggy. Iggy makes the best bacon. He actually got all the cooking skills that I was supposed to get. You see, I burn water- literally. While Iggy, can cook like a pro. So after shoving like half the plate of bacon down my throat, me, Iggy, and Ella made our way to school. "Yo, Max, we need to pick Fang up too." Said Iggy. Um, excuse me? Did he just say the name of the enemy? I think he did. And now he wants us to pick him up too! I think he's going crazy cause everyone knows that there's no way in hell that I would do a favour for Fang Martinez! I hate his guts! "Iggy, are you living in some sort of fantasy world, where I would do anything for Fang?" "Come on Max. Please, just this once? I'll give you 20 bucks." "Fine. But only this once." Now if your wondering why I he's asking me if we can pick him up, it's because I'm the one with the car. And I'm the one who actually passed the drivers test. So now we're on our way to Fang's house. Also known as the enemy! But does Iggy understand that? Nooooooo!

**Okay! So that's the end of the chapter. I would have continued it, but I got tired of typing. Anyways, please review. I'll give y'all cookies! Let me know if its too short. I can try and make it longer next time.**


End file.
